Things of that change
by Taki-nee-chan
Summary: After the representative battle the arcobaleno are turned into teen's. Tsuna gets a transfer student who looks very familiar but why are they acting so weird? What could have happened to make them change? How will they be able to help him and how will the other arcobaleno react? OC mafia family group./ First story / I will take suggestions on how to move the story along.
1. Transfer Student

I don't own khr I just love it

My first fanfiction fair warning my spelling and grammar are awful

_this_= thoughts I'm doing this on my phone sorry -_-

* * *

About a year after the representatives battle Verde had made a device to make the arcobaleno become older. But they didn't return to their original ages.

Reborn 17

Verde 18

Fon 18

Colonello 16

Viper 17

Skull 15

(Another time skip 2 years)

It was a peaceful day in Namimori as it seemed. Tsuna now a second year in high, was siting in class looking out the window. He was worried, since his hyper intuition was going off all day.

"Tsunayoshi how about you answer question 5" Nezu-sensei said.

(He became a high school teacher)

Caught off guard Tsuna stuttered "Wha-what question oh uh-umm well is it umm"

"Honestly dame Tsuna you should really pay attention"

"Why you!How dare you speak bad about the tenth!"

Gokudera got up and pulled out his dynamite.

"Ma ma calm down Gokudear" Yamamoto asked.

"Pst. Fine baseball freak."

Gokudear sat back down.

"Honestly, you bunch better not scare the exchange student were getting latter" Nezu said

The class began to chatter amongst them selves. "So do you think it'll be a girl" one boy said. "If it is I hope she's cute! "Another boy joined in. "No, I hope it's a cute boy" a few girls said.

" _I really hope it's not another mafia person or Reborn...OH GOD PLEASE DONT BE REBORN!_" Tsuna began panicking in his seat.

* Lunch bell rings*

"Tenth…tenth…TENTH" Gokudera shaking Tsuna trying to snap him out of it. "HEIIIII" Tsuna's screamed nearly jumping out of his seat "Oh uh what…"

"Are you ok tenth you looked really bad for a bit"

"Ye-yea I'm fine just a little bit worried about this exchange student."

"Calm down Tsuna it'll be fun and maybe they'll join the baseball team"

"Yea tenth don't worry the idiot's right and if they cause you any problems I'll blow them away"

"Now d-don't do anything like that but I guess we'll find out after lunch"

~~~~~~after lunch~~~~~~~

"Alright everyone get into your seats so he can come in and introduce himself" Nezu said.

"Ohh so it is a boy" one girl whispered

A boy about Gokudera's height walked in who had purple hair and eyes, and had several bandages covering his face as well as a teardrop tattoo. He looked like he had once had many piercings. He looked to be too skinny some bones sticking our more than they should.

"_He looks familiar I wonder where I've seen him before_" Tsuna thought to himself

In a very quiet monotone voice he said "H-h-hello m-my name i-is Sk-Skull Carcasa"

Some girls began to talk "He's kind of weird maybe he's a criminal"

"Maybe or a rock star"

"Quiet that's enough chatter, now Skull take your seat"

"Y-yes sir.…u-um w-where do y-you want me to s-sit"

"The seat next to Dame Tsuna is open so sit there"

"Ok"

"_So it is Skull that's weird he didn't act like this at all during the representative battle, and I wonder what could have happened_" Tsuna thought looking worriedly at Skull

~~~schools over~~~~~~

His hyper intuition worrying him he decided to go and talk to Skull. "Hey hey Skull-san" Tsuna yelled tuning to catch up to Skull at the gate. Slowly stopping and turning around Skull spoke

"O-oh why hello Vongla Decimo w-what can I do for you."

"Oh um…well I was just wondering why you transferred to my school"

"I-I can't tell y-you I'm sorry but they'll be angry"

This made his intuition go crazy.

Skull began to tremble and look around frantically.

"I-I-I have t-to go I've said too much as it is" he ran off as fast as he could and mixed into the crowd.

" _I should really talk to Reborn about this. I think things are only going to get worse_."

* * *

I tried and hope you enjoyed

- Any tips or suggestions for how this story should go are welcome and appreciated ^_^

-really it is if you have an idea I like I'll incorporate it and credit you

-if you can think of a good last name for skull I'd like that I used Carcasa since I couldn't think of another plz


	2. Masked Men?

I don't own KHR

Chapters may use foul language and violence friendly warning and why it's rated T

* * *

/**Skull POV**/

"_No NO NO this is really bad really really bad. Oh no I hope they weren't watching"_

_*_Skull is suddenly thrown into a brick wall making a crater in it and hitting the ground with a loud thud.

"Now Skull I thought we had told you to try and fit in and especially to not draw the attention of the Vongola Decimo." a large muscular man with a bulldog mask says while looming towards Skull who is still on the ground.

"I-I-I d-didn't t-ell him wh-*cut off by the man kicking him.

"SHUT UP I don't care for your excuses the boss is going to be very upset with you" he said with a devilish smirk. "Even though your one of his favorite experiments doesn't mean he won't punish you"

~~~~~~With Tsuna after Skull ran off~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Tsuna are you ok". Kyko asked

"Y-Yea I'm fine Kyko-chan"

"Ok but what was that with the new kid. He looked terrified and just ran off".

"I don't know but I'll go find out".

"Alright, but be careful Tsuna-ku".

~~~On there way home~~~

Gokudera and Yamamoto were walking Tsuna back to his house. When suddenly a man in a cat mask and tuxedo appeared in front of then. The entire area around them became a black void.

"W-what is this. Who are you?" Tsuna questioned looking at the man.

"Yea you bastard what do you think you're doing!" Gokudera shouted.

Yamamoto's eyes sharpened and he glared at the man.

"Well I come bringing a warning to the Vongola Decimo."

"So you're going to threaten the tenth!" angry Gokudera tries to use his Vongola gear, but it doesn't light. "What the hell did you do you bastard!?"

Seeing Gokudera's predicament Tsuna and Yamamoto both try and use thir weapons but it has the same result.

"Ah ah ah I couldn't risk the chance of you attacking me, so I made this pocket dimension where you can't use your flams."

"Why are you doing this" Yamamoto asked.

"Well before I was interrupted by that brat I came to tell the Decimo to stay away from Skull he is ours. But if you do get involved it will end very badly for you and everyone you care about"

With that the void they were in was sucked into the man's hand and they both disappeared.

"_So my intuition was right I really hope Reborn is home. Also why does that man want me to stay away from Skull_" Tsuna thought

"Ch he thinks he can scare the tenth I'll show him next time"

"Maa ma Gokudera calm down well be fine" Yamamoto said.

~~~~~~~~At Tsuna's house~~~~~~~~~~

"Ka-san I'm home"

"Hi Tsi-ku. Did Yamamoto and Gokudera go home?"

"Yea they did. Do you know if Reborn is here?"

"Oh yea I think he came back from one of his trips around lunch time"

(Being back to a decent height reborn would go on missions for the (th occasionally)

"Ok thanks"

Tsuna runs up to his room. Only to be greeted by one of Raeburn's hammers to the back of the head.

"Dame-Tsuna you're late getting back"

"S-sorry Reborn …B-but we got a new transfer student at school and…" another whack by Reborn's hammer.

"Stop stuttering Dame-Tsuna a mafia boss doesn't stutter"

"O-ok well it was Skull and he was acting very strangely. Also on my way home a masked man threatened me to stay away from Skull".

"Why would someone threaten you over my idiot lackey"?

Thinking intently the shadow of his fedora began to cover his eyes .

"After I find out what mess that idiots gotten himself into he's going to get it for involving others". Pulls out Leon who turns into a gun. "HEIIIIII…Reborn what are you going to do with that"

/**POV change to Reborn's**/

"_I suppose I'll have to look into the mess the idiot; s gotten into. Might as well start by asking Shamel since he's at the school"_

* * *

Next chapter preview

Reborn goes to the school to find information and just what happened to Skull the two years he as MIA. Also more Skull POV  
(the point of view will probably switch around depending on the chapters)

Thanks for reading

-Like i said before i like suggestions for a course of action or what character you want to show up next:)


	3. The Lorenz

I own nothing sorry for not updating in forever but I had to get a new word subscription so I could actually write and due to writers block: P.

If anyone would want to send ideas of were to take this story I'll incorporate it or a character

Any criticism is also helpful if you hadn't noticed my writing isn't the best

Any who enjoy: D

* * *

**Bold is thoughts**

POV Reborn

With it being after school hours the perverted doctor should be watching the girls swim practice. Hopeful he has some answers to why my lackey is at the school and so jumpy.

"Oi, Shammel."

Jumping half a foot in the air after being surprised by the hitmans appearance. "What can I do for you Reborn, and I was just making sure those girls were safe and defiantly not peeping."

"sure Shammel, but I'm not here about your peeping do you know why my lackey is at the school, or at least seen anything suspicious with him while he has been here."

Shammel scratching his head while trying to recall the cloud arcobaleno.

"I do recall seeing him when I was keeping watch over some ladies he was talking to your student and ran off…hmmm….let me see I also recall him being approached by a member of the Lorenz family."

"The Lorenz, I do recall hearing that name before but what would they want with Skull."

"Well that family is known for two things wearing those masks of theirs and their cruel experimentations and what better test subject than the undead stuntman"

~with his fedora covering his eyes Reborn contemplates the new information. ~

Dam, so I've only managed to get the name of the family I suppose this calls for a meeting of the arcobaleno. Because if my suspicion is correct then Skull is in very deep.

* * *

POV Lorenz boss

In Namimori forest there is a very large rock which is the cover for the opening of the Lorenz underground base in the center of it sits a tall man with jet black spiky hair whom is wearing a mask (similar to the one in the phantom of the opera) he also has sharp red eyes.

"Have you sent the message to the Decimo" the question directed to the cat masked man (I have no idea what to name him so people can send a review with a suggestion same for bulldog mask)

"Yes don Lorenz it went off just as you said"

"Good now the oh-so noble Vongola Decimo will want to help the pathetic cloud arcobaleno. Also it seems as though Reborn has taken the bait as well soon we will be able to capture and use both the Decimo family and the arcobaleno." Lorenz states this with a wicked glint to his eyes.

"But of cores boss. So what should a tell bulldog to do with the cloud."

In thought Lorenz gets out of his throne like chair and walks to his servant.

"We should keep using him as our puppet for now he'll be useful as bait."

* * *

POV Skull

Bulldog tied skull up and is now dragging him through Namimori forest. Having his head being hit with roots of trees woke him up.

**Wh-what oh no is hope they don't put me back in the lab again I-I don't know if I can take that again especially since the last time they put THAT in my head I have to get away.**

Struggling against Bulldog to try and free himself.

"Knock it off brat unless you want to be knocked out again"

"n-no let me go!"

"Ha kid you can't escape you never will and if you try well we'll kill whoever you go to and make you watch"

"NO no NO" kicking and struggling more now.

"That's it how bad do you really want it to be when the boss finds out about how bad you have been"

Skull flinching from the mention of him.

"Oh I see that's made you calm down. But you're still in for it"

Now arriving at the base Bulldog throws skull to a group of other members of the family.

"Lock him in with the messed up experiments"

**Next chapter More Tsuna and arcobaleno**

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey seriously if you even remotely like this story I'd really like help writing it and a good direction to take this or if someone wants they can wright lines or reaction for a character and I can write a chapter around that / sorry if my asking for input is getting annoying but I have very little experience with doing this.**


End file.
